palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace Pets
The Palace Pets are a group of pets, owned by Disney Princesses. Members Berry Berry is a lovely, blue bunny who is Snow White's pet. She has a white, big tail, big brown eyes, a little, pink nose and princess accessories like her tiara looks sized of bow. Snow White met Berry while on a stroll through the forest. When she first saw the princess, the timid bunny hopped away and tried to hide in a blueberry bush. Berry's personality is gentle, graceful, and shy. Sweetie Sweetie is a blue pony who is owned by Snow White. Sweetie is talented and she will do anything for Snow White's pies. Muffin Muffin is an adorable yellow and blue puppy owned by Snow White. When the Seven Dwarves were rescuing a bird they heard a loud bark. They looked down and found Muffin. Muffin loves rescuing animals with the dwarves and spending time with Snow White. Pumpkin Pumpkin is a sweet, white, puppy who owner is Cinderella. She somewhat looks like Cinderella too. She also have big blue eyes, a small brown nose, and a white tail, which is very similar to Berry if you take out the color. Pumpkin was an anniversary present from the Prince. She loves royal balls and dancing. Bibiddy Bibiddy is a helpful, white pony with pink hair, blue eyes, blue hooves and and blue princess accessories. She was given to Cinderella as a wedding present by the Fairy Godmother and she's Cinderella's most helpful pony and adores doing chores. Slipper Slipper is a plump solver and pink Persian Kitten owned by Cinderella. Beauty Beauty is a pink, cute kitten, owned by Aurora. She has big, purple eyes and a small pink nose. She even looks somewhat like Aurora. Aurora met Beauty one warm spring day while on a walk in the garden. The sleepy kitten was snoozing beneath some flowers when Aurora scooped her up. Beauty loves sleeping. Bloom Bloom's mane is styled in a similar manner to Aurora's hair, and her eyes are also violet. Bloom was a gift from Prince Phillip, and Aurora loves spending time with her. She’s the most charming horse in the stable and is a natural performer. Nuzzles Nuzzles is a shy and nervous fox who was given to Aurora so that whenever she was feeling homesick of her cottage in the woods, she could look at Nuzzles and smile. Treasure Treasure is a curious red kitten with wavy bangs that looks somewhat like Ariel's. She is curious and playful, just like Ariel. Ariel and Treasure met during a trip aboard Prince Eric's sailing ship. Prince Eric's sailors found Treasure aboard their ship. The kitty adored the ocean, but had always dreamed of life in a grand castle. Seashell Seashell is a lavender pony who is owned by Ariel. Despite being a horse she can swim very well. She used to be a Seahorse. Matey Matey is a young purple collie puppy who fell into the water while Ariel was waiting for Prince Eric at the harbor. Ariel is now teaching him how to swim. Teacup Teacup is a tan dog with green eyes ,white paws, and a pink nose. Just like some of the other pets, Teacup somewhat looks like Belle. Belle and Teacup met one day in the village square; Teacup was entertaining a crowd by balancing apples on her head! Teacup loves shopping for accessories and she always chooses the perfect pieces for the occasion. Petit Petit's mane is styled in a similar manner to Belle's hair and her eyes are also green . Belle found this little pony on a winter day while strolling near the frozen lake. Petit is adventurous, strong-willed, VERY tempermental, and does not let anybody ride or rarely let anyone else brush her except Belle. Rouge Rouge is a library pink kitty who was found outside the Castle Library. Belle loved her so much she decided to keep her forever. Rouge is very curious.She has adorable eyes Sultan Sultan is a tiger cub who is Jasmine's pet. He wears a sapphire-adorned headband like Jasmine, but with a teal feather attached to it, and has a teal bow on his tail. Jasmine found Sultan napping on a pile of precious silks at the market. This tiger may be small, but his bravery is a million times his size. Lapis Lapis'' is a turquoise pony owned by Jasmine. Windflower 'Windflower' is a blue raccoon who is Pocahontas's pet. She wears a scarf that is similar to Pocahontas's dress. Pocahontas found her stuck in a log. She can be a huge trouble-maker. Blossom 'Blossom' is a purple panda cub who's owner is Fa Mulan. Blossom is indigo with brown eyes and wears Chinese accessories. This lovely panda is the most cheerful pet one could wish for. Fa Mulan met her during a banquet, when Blossom was hiding under her table. Lychee Lychee is a pink pony owned by Mulan. Lily 'Lily' is a lavender kitten who's owner is Tiana. Lily is lavander with chocolate brown eyes. Tiana met Lily as a stray walking around ''Tiana's Palace. Bayou Bayou was a gift to 19 year old Tiana from her 6 and a half year old brother-in-law Prince Ralphie, and the King and Queen of Maldonia. Bayou is a yellow pony. Blondie Rapunzel met Blondie during a parade to celebrate the princess's return. Blondie is a brave and trustworthy guard horse. She's yellow, has blue eyes and blonde tail. Blondie is also sweet, and no one salutes as elegantly as she does. Summer Summer has long blonde hair that's braided and decorated with flowers like Rapunzel's hair. And like Rapunzel, her eyes are green. When Rapunzel found Summer, she looked matted and dirty, but... she knew what Summer needed: pampering time at the Royal Beauty Salon! Summer and Rapunzel love to walk together in the meadows. Meadow Meadow has short wavy purple bangs with a flower placed in them. She has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Rapunzel rescued Meadow from when Eugene Fitzherbergert a.k.a. Flynn Rider was chasing her. Meadow likes to prance around the castle like a queen. Daisy Daisy has medium length blonde hair. She has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Similarly to Rapunzel's cousin Anna from Frozens Platinum Blonde Streak in her hair, Daisy has a pink streak. She was a gift from the Pub Thugs. Everything is twice the fun when she and Rapunzel are together. Category:A to Z index Category:Other Animals Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Rabbits Category:Horses Category:Birds Category:Tigers Category:Raccons Category:Pandas Gleam Gleam is a baby deer who makes sure that Rapunzel doesn't get lostCategory:Foxes Deers